


Do you trust me?

by Bootneck12



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy Nicole Haught, Dom/sub, F/F, Flogging, Nicole is a kink master, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Waverly is a sweet angel, butt plug, playroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootneck12/pseuds/Bootneck12
Summary: Nicole had known ever since Waverly had requested to be treated roughly in bed that she wanted to introduce Waverly to her former kinky lifestyle. She thought it would take a lot of convincing, a lot of gentle introductions to get Waverly to enjoy it for what it was.Let's just say, Nicole thought wrong.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first fanfic. I have never written anything like this (sorry Jesus) but it's something i have been interested in doing.   
Let me know of anything you would like to see in future chapters, it would help with different things to explore in each chapter and Waverly's discovery of kink.
> 
> The plan is to upload one chapter ever Friday or Sunday, depending on college work. If there is a week where i don't have time to upload i will upload 2 chapters the following week. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Nicole sat in her kitchen, her leg bouncing up and down uncontrollably. Her hands wrapped possessively around her mug filled with cold coffee. She was waiting for Waverly to get home. Her beautiful, intelligent, stunning, sexy girlfriend. Nicole always wondered what she had done in her life to deserve Waverly, not sure how someone so perfect could fall in love with someone like her. But, nevertheless, here she was, waiting for that very girl to get home. Waiting nervously to ask her a question she never thought she would get to ask. 

Her thoughts are interrupted as the door to her home creaks open, revealing her smiling girlfriend skipping over to her.

“Hey baby” Waverly says excitedly.

“Hey beautiful, how was work?” Nicole asks as Waverly places her bags down then climbs into her lap.

“Oh you know, same old same old, Wynonna put down two more, so we’re getting closer I guess.” 

“That’s good baby”. Nicole starts gently stroking her back. Waverly turns her head, meeting Nicole’s lips for a soft, slow kiss.

“What did you want to talk to me about, Nic?”

“Ah well, go sit on the couch and I’ll explain” They get up and walk hand in hand to the couch.

Waverly sits cross legged one end, Nicole on the other, facing each other. Nicole takes a deep breath, and begins.

“So, I know this is kind of out of the blue and all, but I couldn’t stop thinking about when you asked me to be rougher with you in bed that night. This might come as a shock to you, but before I met you, I was into the whole kink and BDSM thing, going to parties, experimenting with different women, that kind of thing. Long story short, I really enjoyed it. I enjoyed the power and possession over someone that trusted me with their bodies, I enjoyed them screaming my name and obeying me, I enjoyed teasing them, punishing them, then rewarding them with orgasm after orgasm. And then I met you, and nothing in the world could compare to how good you always make me feel, sexually and not sexually. You are my entire world, Waverly Earp, but you are also so new to this so I never brought up what I used to do, not wanting to scare you. But then, you ask me to be rougher with you. And I thought, just maybe, if you trusted me enough, I could introduce you to my old ways, introduce you to this secret world. I know you liked me being rough with you, and I want you to be completely honest with me Waves, would you ever like to try it?”

Waverly sits there, staring dumbly at the redhead. Her eyes are wide open, her mouth slightly agape. Nicole starts trying to backtrack, reassuring her that it’s fine not too want to and that she’s sorry for bringing it up, but Waverly quickly stops her. 

“No, no, it’s fine baby. Sorry, I’m just...shocked I think. I just didn’t think you would be into something like that. But, Nic, I would love to explore that with you.”

Nicole’s eyes light up. She looks up at Waverly.

“Are you sure? Like, 100 percent?”

“Of course. I think it’d be really exciting to do with you.” Waverly smiles at Nicole. “So, how does it work? I wanna know everything”

Nicole can’t stop smiling at that. “Well, first, we need to do a checklist each to determine what our limits are, what we want to explore, what we might be interested in doing and what we definitely do not want to do. If you want, I can go print them off now so we can get started?”

Waverly nods enthusiastically. Nicole uncrosses her legs and heads off to her computer to print them off. 

A couple of minutes later, the taller girl returns, handing one checklist to her girlfriend.

“So”, Nicole begins, “all you need to do is read each activity and tick next to it either hard limit, which means you would not do that activity under any circumstances, soft limit, something you’re not too keen on but would be potentially willing to try if I wanted you to, interested, meaning you want to try it, and definitely, meaning that is something you would really want to do. Does that make sense?” Waverly smiles and nods, and they begin.

About an hour later, they come to the end of the checklists. Having never done anything like this before, Waverly had to ask Nicole what some things meant, and Nicole could only happily explain what they were. Nicole sighs contently, stretching her long muscular arms above her head. She gathers her sheets and places them neatly in front of her. Waverly finishes soon after, collecting the papers and putting them in front of her small frame. “So, what else is there baby?” she asks.

“Well, now I want to discuss aftercare and safewords. During the sessions, we need to be able to manage consent without saying too many words. The way I have always done it is through a traffic light system: green means everything is good if i ask you for a colour, as well as being used to ask for more, yellow means we need to stop and discuss, and red means stop and start aftercare. Aftercare is a way to look after you after the sessions, like giving you a massage, a bubble bath and cuddling you. That kind of thing. Sound good?”

“Definitely. Can I just ask, where do you have the equipment to do these things? Do you still own it?” Waverly asks.

“Ha, I certainly still own it. I have all the equipment needed to fulfill anything you ask for baby. But, it isn’t here. I will explain everything to you once I’ve had a chance to look through our checklists and plan our first session. Now, I think it’d be good to watch a movie. What do you think?”

Waverly smiles brightly, then winks as she says: “Only if I pick.” She then gets up, kisses Nicole sweetly and skips off to find a movie.

Two days later, Nicole has planned her and Waverly’s first session. She texts Waverly, asking her to come over after work. She knows they both have the weekend off, making it the perfect time to do it. After sending the text, Nicole gets into her car and drives to the nearby town, where she has a secret apartment. She parks up, grabs the key and enters the apartment for the first time since meeting Waverly Earp. Turning the lights on, she is greeted with a simple front room, a small couch sitting in the corner facing towards a small television. She sets her keys down then heads towards the second room, the most important of the whole apartment. She slowly opens the door, turns the lights on and stands still. So many memories come rushing back: memories of pushing a blonde whose name she can’t even remember up against the wall, kissing her roughly, then telling her to undress, memories of another woman, restrained completely while being pounded with an 8 inch strap on, another memory of bringing the flogger across the pale back of another woman, watching in awe as the flogger creates a pretty sight of red lines across her back. Nicole sighs deeply, running her hand across the glass case holding the many differing sizes of dildos and strap ons. She turns to face the wall holding the floggers, canes and paddles. She can’t wait for the day she has Waverly tied to the cross, ready and waiting for the impact of the flogger. Or when Waves has decided to be a brat and needs to be punished.  _ Maybe even my belt will make an appearance, Waves sure does like it _ , she thinks to herself. She is brought out of her thoughts by her phone going off in her pocket. 

W: of course baby, I will be there around 5 :)

N: brilliant, I have a surprise for you ;)

W: ooo what kinda surprise??

N: that’s for me to know and for you to find out ;)

W: ur evil :(

N: mwhahahaa

Nicole smiles to herself, then gets to work. She goes to the cupboard, bringing out the massage table and placing it in the centre of the room. She collects two strap ons: one 8 inches, one 5. She collects her favorite vibrator, blindfold and lube, before finally attaching 4 soft cuffs to each corner of the table.  _ There,  _ Nicole thinks,  _ all done. Now to collect my Waves. _

Nicole gets home, showers, gets dressed and waits patiently for her girl to get home. When Waverly arrives, she is greeted with a strong kiss from the taller girl. 

“Well, hello to you too Nicole” She laughs.

“I missed you baby.”

“I missed you too”

“Tonights the night Waves, if you still want to?”

Waverly softly gasps then nods her head like a mad woman.

“Oh my god yes! Of course I still want to.” She kisses Nicole sweetly.

“Good. I want you to go upstairs, shower, get changed into something comfortable and easy to remove, pack a bag for the weekend then meet back down here. I will have food ready for us to eat before we leave”

“Where exactly are we going babe?” Waverly asks.

“You will see. Now go do what I said” Nicole winks as her girlfriend rushes up the stairs, then gets started on dinner.

After they finish their dinner, the two girls collect their bags and head out to Nicole’s car, hand in hand. The drive to Nicole’s apartment is filled with light hearted banter, gossip and I-love-you’s. When they reach the car park, Nicole gets out, opens the door for the brunette and grabs their bags. 

“Follow me” she says.

They walk in silence to the apartment, and Waverly begins to feel nervous. They go inside, Nicole placing their bags down by the door, Waverly wandering around. Nicole notices her girlfriends nervous demeanor, and quickly grabs her hands. 

“Remember, this is all for you to explore what your body can do and feel with me guiding it. I will go at your pace, and will listen to all the noises you make, all the reactions you have to what I’m doing. I want you to feel comfortable, safe, and looked after. I want you to enjoy yourself, feel things you have never felt before.” Nicole leads them to the second door. “Waves, this night is for you, and all other nights after it if you want them. I promise you, you have nothing to fear. Now, do you trust me?”

“Yes” Waverly replies without hesitation.

“Good. What are the safewords?”

“Green for good or more, yellow for stop and discuss and red for stop and start aftercare.”

“Good girl. Waverly Earp, welcome to my playroom”


	2. Welcome to my Playroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole introduces Waverly to her playroom.  
Sexy times ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading 2 chapters this week because i go back to college on Monday so i might not be able to upload next Friday.
> 
> Also, you can find me on tumblr as bootneck12, send me any prompts or suggestions and i will make sure to include them in later chapters. Also comment any suggestions as well. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Waverly draws a sharp intake of breath at the sight of the room in front of her. Her eyes scan the various types of toys, many of which she has no idea as to what they are. She takes a tentative step forward into the calming darkness. The blinds are drawn, and the lights are dimmed, creating a soft dark environment. Nicole stands behind her, allowing the smaller girl to take her time. She places her hand in the small of Waverly’s back, providing a reassuring weight. Nicole knows this can be a scary environment and concept, but she knows Waverly trusts her and wants this, so she is going to make sure Waverly enjoys every second. 

“How are you feeling?” Nicole’s soft voice breaks Waverly out of her trance. 

“Good, yeah.” She replies

“This night is all about you, Waves. Are you ready to start?”

Waverly gives a small nod.

Nicole takes hold of Waverly’s hands and brings them to her mouth for her to place gentle kisses on each knuckle. Her eyes remain soft and warm, staring into Waverly’s big soft eyes.

Nicole leads them over to the massage table, still holding Waverly’s hands. 

“Tonight, you are going to see and feel just what your body can do with me guiding it. You are going to experience how pleasurable it is to submit to me, to trust me completely with your body, to do exactly as I say and be able to forget about everything else and only focus on what I am doing to you. I want you to undress and then lie down on the table, face up. Can you do that for me? Can you do that for daddy?” Nicole smirks at the gasp she hears from Waverly. “Remember princess, I read your checklist, I know exactly what you want, what you need in order to feel immense pleasure. So, are you going to be good for daddy?” Nicole whispers gruffly in her ear.

Waverly stares dumbstruck at her girlfriend, not believing that the filthy words are coming from her Nicole, her sweet, noble Nicole who saves kittens from trees and has those mesmerising dimples. She is suddenly brought out of her mind by Nicole squeezing her thighs gently but with enough pressure. 

“Answer me princess, are going to be good for daddy?”

This time, Waverly didn’t hesitate. “Fuck, yes, yes daddy, I will be good.”

Nicole smiles, knowing she’s got Waverly right where she needs to be for this session.

“Good girl. Now, get undressed and lie face up on the table.”

Nicole watches as Waverly immediately starts undressing, throwing her clothes in a pile at the end of the table. 

_ Fuck, she’s obeying me. I’m gonna treat her so good.  _

Waverly clambers onto the table, facing up, completely open and exposed for whatever Nicole has planned. Seeing that Waverly is ready, the tall redhead stalks slowly over to her girlfriend. She can see Waverly’s thighs glistening in the light, and feels a sense of pride that she can make her this wet without even touching her.

She leans over the table, keeping her eyes on Waverly’s. She kisses her lightly, looking for any sign of hesitation or fear, but instead, she is met with a cheeky wink, causing her to lose all control. 

“You’re so wet already princess. I haven’t even touched you yet.” She reaches down to Waverly’s slit, slowly running her index finger through the wet folds. Making sure Waverly can see, she brings the finger to her lips and sucks. “Hmm, so damn tasty. I could just eat you for dinner.” She starts kissing Waverly’s neck, sucking the skin in and biting. She moves down Waverly’s body, kissing and biting her way down to her breasts. She leaves kisses all over her breasts, before finally bringing the hardened nipple of one into her hot mouth, sucking and flicking her tongue. Waverly lets out a soft moan, her eyes gently closing at the shot of arousal it causes to be sent to her core. Nicole repeats the same routine on the other breast, before grabbing the cuffs next to the table and, without Waverly realising, she secures the cuffs to each wrist, watching the realisation settle on Waverly’s face, and finally securing the cuffs to the chains hanging by each table leg. She takes a step back, admiring her work. Waverly tests the cuffs, realising she can’t move them at all. Her arms are straight up, secured tightly. Her breath quickens, and more slick glistens her thighs. Nicole winks, before kissing her abdomen, moving down past her core, kissing and biting each thigh, then finally ending up at the ankles. Just like with the arms, she attaches the cuffs without Waverly noticing. The redhead brings Waverly’s legs up and out, securing the cuffs to metal chains hanging from the ceiling. This leaves Waverly’s legs spread eagle in the air, ready for whatever plans Nicole has. 

Nicole collects the blindfold and the 8 inch strap on, placing them on the small table next to the table with Waverly on it. She runs her hands down Waverly’s strong legs, ending at her glistening pussy. As she goes to run her hand through the slick folds, she feels Waverly tense up under her hands. “Whoa baby, it’s okay. Just relax for me, relax for daddy, let your daddy take care of you.” She reaches up to kiss Waverly’s lips, feeling her relax. She gives her girlfriend a questioning look, silently asking if it’s okay to carry on. Once Waverly nods, Nicole continues running her fingers through her folds.

“You’re so fucking beautiful baby girl, so sexy, so smart, so willing to let me take care of you.” She circles her clit, going slow then fast then slow again. Her fingers then leave the clit and trails down to her opening, teasing it, entering it very slowly and then pulling out. 

Waverly softly moans with every new movement of the fingers. She tries to buck her hips up to Nicole’s hand, trying to get more pressure on her clit. The sharp slap to her ass causes a startled moan to escape her lips.

“Now princess, there’s a reason I tied you up. I control your orgasms and your pleasure, not you.” Nicole finished that sentence with a sharp pinch of Waverly’s clit. “If you want to get off baby girl, you have to stay completely still. You are not allowed to speak, to move, or to cum unless I explicitly say that you can. Can you do that for me princess?” Nicole growls from between her legs.

“Yes” Waverly says.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, daddy.” Waverly finally replies after some hesitation.

“Good girl.” Nicole rewards her. Almost immediately, she moves her face to meet Waverly’s sweet pussy. Her strong, skilled tongue reaches out, flat against Waverly’s slit and is brought agonizingly slowly upwards, before relentlessly circling and flicking the hard bundle of nerves. She reaches around with her right hand, and starts a relentless pace thrusting with two fingers into the tight hole. 

“Holy shit.” Waverly moans. “Fuck, Nicole, daddy, please please please, I need to cum, daddy please!”

“Don’t you dare pretty girl, don’t you dare cum. Hold it for me.” And with that she returns to relentlessly fucking Waverly’s pussy. 

It feels like hours later, but in reality it was only 30 seconds, Nicole looks up, and says: “Cum for me pretty girl, cum for daddy.” Immediately, Nicole feels Waverly’s walls clench down on her fingers, she hears a guttural moan escape her girlfriends mouth and her legs shake against the restraints. Nicole continues to pump her fingers in and out and suck on the clit to ride out Waverly’s orgasm as much as possible. Sweet juices coat Nicole’s face. Slowly, Waverly comes back down to Earth. Her legs still and her moans stop. She looks down at Nicole, whose face is as smug as can be as she slowly slides her fingers out. Nicole stands up from her position, and walks over to Waverly’s head.

“So baby, you obeyed me and didn’t cum until I told you too. If you remain to be good, I will let you cum again tonight. But first, in order to earn the second fucking, I want you to prove you deserve it.” 

With that, she removes her clothing, then straddles Waverly’s face, slowly moving her swollen cunt over Waverly’s mouth. Without hesitation, Waverly begins tongue-fucking the redhead’s pussy. Within a minute, she feels the signs that Nicole is about to cum and sucks her clit harder. A few seconds later, Nicole screams in pleasure and bucks against Waverly’s tongue. Her whole body shivers in the post-orgasm bliss before she climbs off of the table and kisses her girlfriend deeply. 

“You did so good baby. So good. You’ve certainly earnt this.” She kisses Waverly again then reaches for 8 inch strap-on. She expertly tightens the straps, and Waverly can’t help but moan  at the sight of the black member poking from between her girlfriends legs. Nicole smirks then unties Waverly’s legs from the ceiling chains. She brings them down to rest on her shoulders and quickly drags Waverly’s ass down to the edge of the table. She holds the brunette’s legs over her shoulders then slowly slides the strap-on inside the tight warm entrance. She slides an inch in before stopping, allowing Waverly’s walls to adjust and stretch to accommodate her. She eventually bottoms out, her pelvis flush with Waverly’s ass. She drags the member out then rams back in, setting a relentless pace. Waverly’s moans fill the roam, a mixture of “oh fuck” “daddy” and “holy shit”. Sweat pours off of Nicole’s forehead, and her moans join Waverly’s as the dildo rubs her clit. She picks up the pace when Waverly moans: “daddy I’m so close, please let me cum, daddy please.” Nicole feels her own walls clench as she nears her own orgasm, and, as soon as Nicole says: “Cum for me”, they both scream out in pleasure as they cum powerfully together. Nicole falls forward, her head next to Waverly’s neck. Once their breathing evens out, Nicole gently pulls out then removes the strap-on and drops it on the bedside table. She unties Waverly’s hands and kisses each wrist, slowly bringing her arms down to rest at her side.

The brunette smiles widely at her girlfriend, then leans up to kiss her.

“That was...absolutely amazing baby. I am so glad we decided to do this.” 

Nicole can’t help but smile back at her girlfriend. 

“So am I Waves, so am I.” 

Nicole then collects Waverly in her arms bridal style and carries her to the king-sized bed in the middle of the room. Putting her down gently, she turns her ankle so that Waverly will turn over. Nicole then grabs the massage oil and starts to massage her girlfriend, softly and gently. She kisses her after each stroke, reminding her how loved she is. 

Once Nicole reaches Waverly’s calves and finishes up with the massage, she hears the soft quiet snores. She quietly puts the oil away, turns her girlfriend over, gets into bed, pulls the covers over them and falls asleep, Waverly in her arms. 


	3. Public orgasm control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months have passed and their confidence has increased. Nicole and Waverly decide it's time to try public orgasm control with a remote control virbator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh it's been a while. Sorry. Hope this makes up for it :)

A few months later after their first dip into kink, Waverly and Nicole have been building their confidence with each other’s kinks. There is one kink, however, that they both can’t wait to explore: public orgasm control. 

After careful negotiation and constantly checking that this is definitely something they both wanted, they end up planning a dinner with Wynonna, Doc, Jeremy and Robin. 

It’s the evening of the dinner, and Waverly is currently standing with her hands on her head, bent forward at the waist with her tall girlfriend behind her, stroking her ass.  
“You’re a good girl Waves, such a good girl. Open your legs more babygirl, there’s a good girl.” Nicole reaches over to the table, grabbing the egg vibrator, turning it on for Waverly to hear.  
“Colour love?”  
“Green daddy.” Waverly practically sings.  
“Good girl.” Nicole leans forward to place a kiss on her girlfriend's jaw. She then trails her hands over Waverly’s ass, vibrator in hand, before stroking through the glistening folds.  
“So wet.” She growls, turning the vibrator off so she can place it in Waverly. She slowly slides it through the wetness, before pressing it inside. Waverly whimpers at the pressure, but relaxes to let it in. Once it’s fully in, Nicole kisses Waverly’s lower back, then stands up and grabs her phone.  
“Ready then babygirl?” She smirks  
“Yes daddy.” Waverly replies with a smile, moving from her position to grab her bag from the table. Nicole smiles, then moves the slider for the vibrator up on her phone. Waverly gasps, standing still.  
“Holy shit Nicole!”  
“You’ve got a whole evening of this baby girl. Remember our deal?”  
“No cumming until we get home daddy.”  
“Good girl, and what happens if you do cum?”  
“Then I don’t cum for a month daddy.” Waverly whispers.  
“Let’s hope you don’t cum then baby.” Nicole says with a smirk, walking over to kiss her girlfriend on the forehead. “Grab your stuff love, don’t want to be late.”

Nicole decides to start off nice, allowing Waverly to say hi to her friends and sister before turning the vibrator onto its lowest setting. She sees Waverly stiffen as she sits down, and can only just hold back a smirk. She sits down next to her, engaging in the usual banter with the oldest Earp whilst reaching down to put her hand on Waverly’s thigh. She strokes her thumb up and down for a while, turning the vibrator up every few minutes until it’s at just below the highest setting. The brunette starts shifting around in her seat, trying to relieve some of the pressure that the egg is building inside her. The redhead decides to be nice and turns it down to the lowest setting, watching her girlfriend visibly relax. 

No one at the table seems to be noticing Waverly tensing and relaxing, except maybe Wynonna as she keeps sending weird looks at her sister. Nicole keeps changing the settings, having Waverly close to the edge one minute before dropping it off the next minute.

The dinner was close to finishing and Nicole can clearly see that her girlfriend is struggling to keep her composure, her hands in tight fists to stop them shaking. She reaches her hand down, squeezing her thigh, a silent check in. Waverly nods, and Nicole breathes a sigh of relief. She’s proud of her babygirl, how she’s managed to keep her composure and not whimper or moan out loud, even though Nicole had been moving the vibrator constantly, hardly ever turning it off. 

The dinner draws to a close and the two girlfriends say goodbye to the others, Nicole holding Waverly’s waist as they walk to the car. Once inside, Nicole asks for a colour, to which Waverly replies with a “green daddy, so green.”  
“Open your legs wide then babygirl. I’m going to turn the vibrator to its highest setting, if you can hold on till we get home, I’ll keep you cumming until you call out red. If you do cum in the car then you won’t be cumming again tonight. Are we clear?”  
“Oh god” Waverly whimpers, not responding, so Nicole reaches over to grab her chin, forcing the brunette to look at her.  
“I said, are we clear little girl?”  
“Ye,yes daddy, I understand.” Waverly just manages to choke out.  
“Good girl, keep those legs apart.”  
And with that the vibrator is turned to its highest setting inside Waverly and they set off for home.  
Nicole watches as her girlfriend clenches and unclenches her jaw and hands every few seconds, shifting around in her seat desperately trying to relieve the pressure and keep her mind distracted. It’s only a short drive to the homestead but it’s long enough to make Waverly cum. The brunette is so close to cumming when they finally pull into the homestead and Nicole turns the vibrator off. She slumps in her seat, relieved that she didn’t cum but also so deliciously horny that she thinks one lick from her girlfriend will send her over the edge. She feels Nicole’s strong hand squeezing her thigh as she regains her composure.  
“Holy shit Nic.” Is all she can say as her girlfriend snickers next to her.  
“You did so well baby girl. Now I get to treat you.” With that, the ginger haired cop gets out of the car, collects Waves from the passenger side door and bridal carries her to their room. 

She gently lays Waverly down on the bed and grabs the rope she had left on the bedside table.  
“Lie on your back spread eagle love.” When Waverly does as asked, she gets to work tying the soft rope around her girlfriends ankles, securing them to each side of bed, then moving onto the wrists, having them tied to the two top posts so Waverly has no chance of escape, even if she wanted to. 

Once that was done, she takes a step back just to look at her girlfriend. She watches as sweat drips down her face, her eyes tightly shut; her stomach and chest moving up and down quickly as she tries to catch her breath, her centre dripping with arousal. She can’t believe that this angel (literally) is hers, but she’s damn sure gonna make sure that Waverly doesn’t forget who she belongs to. 

She collects the toys from the draw in the bedside table, laying them beside her writhing girlfriend.  
“Now baby, I’m gonna reward you for not cumming all night. I’m gonna keep making you cum until you call out red or snap your fingers twice. How does that sound?” She says softly, looking into her girlfriend's hazel eyes. There’s a few moments of silence as Waverly tries to remember how to speak, but when she does, Nicole is treated to the hottest moan followed by a “God Nic please, daddy, please baby.” And that’s all the confirmation Nicole needed.

She starts with the hitachi wand, knowing Waverly doesn’t need any working up or teasing, straight on her clit, just the way she knows the brunette likes it. Waverly bucks up, back straining as the pleasure builds and builds, her toes curling and her throat unable to make any noise.  
“Cum baby.” Nicole whispers, and her body gets even tighter as the climax hits, a guttural moan rips through her throat. “Christ, daddy.” She moans out, and Nicole smiles. Slowly, the small body starts relaxing as the climax starts coming down, and Nicole moves the vibrator off of her clit, working her down from the orgasm. Once Waverly has recovered, she puts the vibrator back on her clit and pushes two fingers into Waverly’s quivering pussy. She’s greeted by more moans and swearing as she pistons her fingers in and out, drawing two more orgams out of her before turning the vibrator off. She puts the vibrator down and grabs the strap-on, letting the brunette catch her breath as she lines the silicone cock at her entrance. She pushes in slowly, letting her girlfriend adjust to the intrusion. Once her hips meet Waverly’s ass, she starts a relentless pace, pistoning in and out quickly, slamming her hips back and forth. Waverly is screaming at this point, shuddering into her 4th and 5th orgasm of the night. Nicole slows her pace down slightly, and reaches down to circle at Waverly’s clit, smirking as the brunette bucks her hips up again, going into her 6th orgasm. Nicole knows Waverly can’t handle too much penetration in one night so she pulls out slowly, listening to her girlfriend's whimpers as she drops the strap on next to the vibrator wand. She lies down on her stomach between Waverly’s restrained legs, and licks her way up the inside of the left leg, ending at the dripping centre.  
“You’re doing so well baby girl. You’re so good, I love you.” Waverly can’t reply as Nicole quickly gets to work lapping at her pussy, circling her clit quickly before pushing into her entrance with her tongue. She alternates this for a while until she sucks at the clit, listening as Waverly moans then screams as she climaxes again. Nicole doesn’t stop, doesn’t relent as Waverly keeps orgasming, her entrance clenching around nothing and her legs straining at the rope.  
“Fuck Nicole! Red!” Nicole immediately takes her tongue off of Waverly’s clit and kisses her hip bone. She slides out from her position, carefully unties Waverly, kisses her forehead, then picks her up and takes her to the bathroom.  
“You did so well baby, let me take care of you now. You did so good love.” Nicole whispers softly as she prepares a bath for them both. Once the bath is ready, she helps Waverly in before sliding in behind her, helping her wash her back.

They stay in the bath for a while, content to sit and listen to each other’s heartbeats. Nicole plays with Waverly’s hair, helping her relax after so many orgasms. The water eventually starts getting cold so Nicole helps Waverly out and lays her on the bed in their master room, and starts massaging her back and legs with the oil that was left ready for this occasion. Once she hears the soft snores coming from the brunette, she washes the oil off her girlfriend and rolls her over so that she can curl in behind her, once again falling asleep with her angel in her arms.


End file.
